Falling in Love With Your Best Friend
by Evolution123
Summary: AR of the Zoey 101 series. Zoey and Chase pairing. Set takes place summarizing season 1 then fast forwards to the first day of school in season 3. WARNING: Possible spoilers for people who haven't watched the whole series.
1. Can I sleep here?

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Boris Yeltsin - thx for the review btw! this story is different from the show because this is an alternate reality :)**

(Memories from the past in season 1)

Memory#1

It was the first day of the semester in PCA, a boarding school that recently turned co-ed. There seems to be an issue with the basketball team though. Young Zoey Brooks and Chase Matthews were having fun in the basketball game between girls and boys. The boys won but the girls played well enough to earn the coach's respect and allowed Zoey to be part of the team. After the game, Chase gave Zoey a high five in which Zoey gladly responded to. Both of them were happy, probably because they proved Logan wrong. Zoey and Chase went to Sushi Rox after the game that night and celebrated Zoey's successful try-out. Zoey and Chase shared stories and laughed at each others jokes that night. They got along fine.

Memory#2

Dana and Nicole constantly fought and Zoey was tired of trying to break them up every time. Chase asked Zoey if they could go to the movies together believing it would help Zoey ease her mind. Zoey agreed and so they watched a movie together. Zoey was delighted to watch the movie with Chase and glad that she had a friend like him.

Memory#3

Zoey went to Chase's dorm and was ready to play 'would you rather' with him. They both enjoyed playing this particular game. Chase made fun of Zoey's answer and they ended up throwing pieces of grapes at each other.

"So would you rather...wake up with a different face with the same gender, or a different gender with the same face?" Chase asked.

"Hmm…a different face with the same gender, definitely", Zoey said with assurance.

"You sure? I mean, you'd make a beautiful boy you know" Chase told Zoey jokingly.

Zoey takes a piece of grape and throws it at Chase but hits Chase's afro.

"Hey, careful with the afro would ya?" Chase is checking his hair and got the grape out as Zoey laughs hysterically. It was her turn to ask.

"Alright, my turn. Would you rather wrestle an octopus or ..aw!" Chase threw a piece of grape at Zoey's face.

"Oops, it slipped from my hand", Chase grinned.

Zoey continued with a smirk , "..or throw grapes at each other?"

Chase suddenly went from grinning to closing his mouth. "Grape war!"

Each of them took a grape and started to throw pieces of grapes at each other. This is how they spent their weekends during 8th grade and they've been best friends ever since.

(End of flashbacks)

It was graduation day. Chase and the gang are finally going to be High School students.. Chase is walking with Michael and Logan but sees Zoey and runs after her.

"Zoe! Come here let's take a picture!" Chase grabs Zoey's hand and pulls her.

"Okay, sure let's go" Zoey answered.

Zoey and Chase posed for the photographer and took several shots. The first shot was a normal one where the two were standing beside each other and smiled. Chase and Zoey embraced and smiled at the camera for the second shot. After that, Chase made a macho man pose while Zoey leaned on his back for the third shot. Then Chase wrapped his right arm across Zoey's neck while Zoey held that arm for the forth shot.

The forth photo zooms out and reveals that the photo has been framed and displayed in Chase's room. Chase is lying down in his bed the opposite way Zoey is sitting. Chase is looking at their graduation pictures in a photo album. Zoey feeds Chase a grape.

"There. There's our picture until we were in high school", Zoey voiced as she ate a piece of grape. She then grabs another photo album, "and this is when we started High School", and hands the album to Chase. A thunder is heard and rain starts to pour.

"I don't really want to see it. It's all the same..you always cling with me" Chase implied.

"Uhh, that's definitely you", Zoey argues.

"Ohh.. really? Just look at our pictures. You're always embracing" Chase replied.

"I see..I see how it is. Okay then. Starting today, I won't go near you or feed you grapes anymore" Zoey told Chase.

"Heyyy! Really Zoe..you know what?" as Chase got up from bed and sat next to Zoey.

"What?" Zoey replied fast in a huff.

"You easily get into a bad mood don't you?" Chase said. "Just smile a little bit like this" He makes a funny looking smile. "Just like th..oww!" Zoey pinches his nose.

Chase starts nudging Zoey's head. Three seconds later, Zoey breaks free from the deadlock by biting Chase's hand.

"Ouch!...ouch.." Chase looks at his hand for possible scars. Chase stops for a moment and smells the air. "Hold on..I'm smelling something.." he proceeds to smell Zoey. "You have 'it' don't you?"

"What?" Zoey asks demandingly and in disgust.

"Hmm, first day or second day?" Chase raises his eyebrows and smiles in amusement.

"None", Zoey said in a less loud voice.

"What do you mean you don't have it? I've been noticing that you haven't taken a bath" Chase claims.

"Look, I took a bath okay?" Zoey is about to punch Chase. Chase flinched but Zoey never actually did it. Zoey gets up from the bed and stands up putting both of her hands on her hips. "You see, a girl can take a shower even if she has it"

"Ohhhh so that's why", Chase gets up from bed and crawls close to where Zoey is standing. "That's why you've smelled bad since I came here!"

Zoey is shocked of Chase's accusation and proceeds on grabbing Chase's afro and shaking it then throws him back to the bed and starts to hit Chase with a pillow.

"You stink, you stink, hahaha!" Chase says as he protects himself from Zoey's pillow attacks.

"No, it's you, it's you!" Zoey fights back. They engage in a pillow fight and kept saying stinky words to each other. They were pretty loud.

"Hey! Go to sleep! I don't wanna wake up in the morning with eye bugs tomorrow!" Logan interrupted. It was his room too so I guess he had a point.

"Okay okay, Zoey go back to your dorm" Chase murmured.

"Huh? There's thunder though! You know I can't sleep when there's thunder. Quinn and Lola always scream. Can I stay? Pleaassee? " Zoey grabs a pillow and hugs it.

"Go home because you can't sleep here anymore" Chase explained.

"Why?" Zoey has a sad expression on her face. "I always sleep here whenever there's thunder."

"Because we're getting older." Chase clarified.

"So what if we're older? Whatever, I'm still sleeping here" Zoey said as she throws a pillow. Chase goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth. (there's a bathroom in this version)

Chase starts to talk while brushing his teeth, "You talk when you sleep you know and you sleep walk too and that's pretty scary. And when you don't do all of the above, you snore louder than Michael." Chase takes some water from his glass and then spits in the sink. "You really can't sleep here anymore because I can't sleep if you're here. Chase opens the bathroom door and proceeds talking, "Go ahead Zoey, go ho.." Chase sees Zoey already asleep in his bed. He looks at her and smiles then proceeds on sleeping on the couch.

Zoey wakes up the next morning. She sees a note beside the lamp. It reads:

_Dear Zoey,_

_See you in my dreams :] We're going to be sophomores tomorrow and of course, let's go together because you have a Jet-X, hehe. _

_-Chase_

Zoey smiles and puts the note in her pocket. She sees Chase sleeping in the couch and then slowly walked out of the room but stops before the door. She grabs a pen and a sheet of paper. She wrote:

_Dear Chase,_

_Love you too ;)_

_-Zoey_

and left the note next to the lamp then left the room.

**A/N: I put the "memories" in the first few paragraphs in order to show how they became best friends. I hope it doesn't seem random :p **


	2. Titanic

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

Chase wakes up and sees the note. He looked around if Zoey was still around and glanced back and forth from the note. Chase grabs the note and walks up to his cabinet. Chase opens the cabinet and takes out a small transparent jar with a small incision at the top. The jar seems to contain some notes already. He folds Zoey's note and puts it in the jar.

Zoey was on her way to her room and carefully opens the door. She walks towards her study table. Books, notebooks, and worksheets are lying on her desk. She saw her unfinished worksheet and put it on her backpack. She then takes out Chase's note from her packet and grabs the pink covered book and skims through it. Random Chase notes were in between pages of the book. Zoey found a page without any note in it and then looked at the note he recently got from Chase one more time. She happily gave it a smack of her lips and then put it in the book and closed it.

It was time for school. Chase went to Zoey's dorm. Lola was standing beside the door.

"Morning Lola", Chase greeted.

"Morning Chase!" Lola replied. "Uh, Zoey!" Zoey comes out of the room. "Hey how come Chase gets to have a ride? My Jet-X broke..."

"Sorry Lola, there's only room for two in my Jet-X", Zoey said.

"Alright, see you later Lola!" Chase said. Lola looks at him with jealousy.

"Fine.." Lola managed to say.

Zoey and Chase were on their way to PCA. Zoey's band is sitting in the PCA outdoor cafeteria surrounded by pine trees. The band sees Chase and Zoey walking towards them. (In this story Zoey has a band and plays the piano)

One of the guys said, "Hey look guys, it's the inseparable titanic love team, Chase and Zoey."

Another guy stood up "Hey, he said titanic" He then imitates Rose by lifting both of his arms and saying, "Jack, Jack, hold me". The other guy stood behind him and held him and said, "Rose, if you jump, I jump" Everybody starts laughing. Zoey points at them and laughs.

"Are you sure Jack?"

"Yes" The Jack impersonator said.

"..Okay, go!" The Rose impersonator pushed Jack but then catches him.

"I love you so much" the Rose impersonator said with a weird girl-boy voice.

"I love you too" the other guy answered and hugs the other guy.

Chase and Zoey reached the band. One of the guys said "Guys, its Jack and Rose"

Zoey smiles "Very funny guys". A guy closest to Zoey said, "What's up Rose?" the band seems to continue the joke.

"I think we better go, we're gonna be late. Let's go Rose, oww I mean Zoey" Chase accidentally said but was happy he said it anyway. The band was cheering and Zoey playfully punched Chase for saying that.

"Alright, alright, let's go" Chase continued with a smile.

"Zoey, we're going to do a rehearsal. You're song is still sketchy" one of the band members said.

"Oh yea.. Chase?" Zoey looks at Chase pleadingly.

"What?" Chase asked.

"We're going to talk about the song I'm still composing. The audition is coming soon." Zoey then hands Chase a worksheet. "Can you please do this too?" Zoey makes a puppy face and Chase slowly takes the worksheet but Zoey pinches Chase's nose after. Everyone was cheering.

Zoey smiled while Chase tried to look mad.

"Pleaseee, please Jaack?" Zoey was playing with the joke. The group continues to cheer.

Chase doesn't speak but just looked at Zoey's smile and gave out a sly smile. Logan comes up "Yo Chase let's go. We'll be late for class" Chase goes with Logan.

**Author's Note: If you haven't watched the _Titanic_ movie then you probably won't get my jokes..  
**


	3. Gift

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Boris Yeltsin - Other parents are not mentioned in this story :D OnlyChase and Zoey's parents. XD  
**

Zoey is discussing with the band about their audition. Zoey is telling the band they should throw their alternative songs in the garbage and make original compositions instead because doing so will totally make their band stand out. She continues to talk with them while Chase and Logan sits on a bench near a tree. Logan is copying Chase's homework while Chase is looking at Zoey wearily so that no one sees him and daydreams about her. Zoey continues to talk saying that every band is just an imitation and that it's time to create their own music. She continues to explain that once they establish their music, they will be original and that other bands will have nothing on them.

"Chase! Aren't I right Chase?" Zoey looks at Chase. Chase was still daydreaming for two seconds after he was called and then came back to his senses.

"Oh! Yea! Yea yes" Chase was giving Zoey two thumbs up.

Zoey is back to her dorm. Quinn and Lola are arguing. Lola is arguing that she ate walnuts that came from Quinn's mouth. Quinn's reply was that she didn't mean for anyone to eat her walnuts. She explains that she didn't like walnuts and so she just sipped the chocolate out of the Reese's chocolate and put all the walnuts in a container. Lola said that she would never forgive her and attempted to push Quinn. Quinn quickly used her laser watch and the two continued to fight. Zoey doesn't like this and so she goes to her piano and starts playing. (In this story, Zoey has a piano in her room).

Chase and Zoey are walking together the next day.

"Then Quinn hit Lola with her laser watch" Zoey told Chase what happened in her dorm last night.

"Hey, that laser watch hurts" Chase said remembering he had been shot by it before.

"Yeahh, I know" Zoey said without really meaning it since she was never hit by it.

"Then..what happened?" Chase continued to ask.

"Lola somehow managed to tackle Quinn and take the laser wrist from her. But then.. Quinn started using her ankle laser. Ughh this is why I like being in you dorm."

They talked about normal stuff until they saw their parents with Dean Rivers from far away. Zoey's parents and Chase's mom and an unfamiliar man next to her were there. (Chase's dad died five years ago)

"What in the world.." Chase said in complete shock.

It seems that Zoey's parents and Chase's mom will stay at PCA for some time. Dean Rivers explained that their parents suffered agonies of doubt and guilt and that not seeing their child has been a traumatic experience for them. Dean Rivers said that their parents would live in the guest house with their perspective child.

"It's all for the better. Your parents miss you boy and girl so much. This is why I need you guys to live with them in the guest house temporarily until they have recovered. This is their request." Dean Rivers explained in which both Zoey and Chase reluctantly agreed.

The guest room was two times larger than Zoey and Chase's room combined. This is where Zoey and Chase have lived with their parents for the past week. Both have their problems about living with their parents in a boarding school.

Zoey is sweeping the floor and her mom is wiping the vase while yelling at Dustin for being in the computer all day and not doing anything helpful.

"Dustin! You're glued to that seat again! Go to the kitchen and help there so your bones won't get soft." (Zoey's mom is stricter in this version and Zoey's family is fairly poor)

"Mom, It's so early in the morning, it's embarrassing for our neighbors to hear you scream.." Dustin commented.

"Embarassing.." Zoey's mom said in mockery. "It really is embarrassing because they have real jobs! Why did you two have to be as naive as your father?"

Zoey gave her mom an irritated face.

Zoey's dad was behind Zoey's mom and had heard everything.

"All of you picked music! Music is the reason why we're poor right now." Zoey's mom continues to babble and then turns around and sees Zoey's dad. Zoey's dad looked upset.

"I'll go for a walk" Zoey's dad said and walked out of the guest house.

Zoey looked mad and went to the place where the piano was. She played some kind of ballad music and it seemed to erase all her problems.

It was lunch time in PCA. Zoey and Chase left the group for today in order to talk about what's been happening lately.

"My mom always complain about everything.. She thinks that my ambition will get me nowhere and that I'll end up like my dad. Well you know my dad, he was a guitarist of a band before. He even went to Japan but got bad luck and gave up and now he's a Coal Miner" Zoey shares her problem with her best friend Chase.

"Well then show them that you're different. You're great with the piano you know" Chase answered back.

Suddenly, Chase sees her mother embrace with his "uncle" Smith and said bye to each other. Zoey tries to feed Chase a potato chip but Chase does not notice it because he was in deep thought. ("Uncle" Smith is Chase's mom's lover that Chase doesn't like. "Uncle" is the term I use to respect people who are older but isn't really a relative or a close friend. In this case, Chase can call the guy "uncle Smith" since they are not close but Smith is dating his mother)

"Heyyy, you there?" Zoey asked. Chase noticed Zoey feeding her and ate the Chip then gave her a fake smile. "You know, I'll never end up like my dad. I'll prove him that I can succeed being a musician. Not like him." Zoey declared as Chase looked at her with concern. "Then the two of us will get a recording contract and then we'll perform on stage with millions of our fans." She added.

Chase laughed and smiled at Zoey's ambition.

"Haha, I hope so" Chase replied. Zoey laughed back and then started to pinch Chase's nose.

"Ouch ouch ouch!"

"It will come true it will come true!" Zoey said.

Chase's mom looked at them seriously from a distance.

"Heyy enough, haha" Chase managed to say and Zoey stopped. "Ouch, that hurts Zoey.."

Zoey giggled and said, "Oh yea! I have a surprise for you" Chase wasn't facing Zoey but he had a big smile on his face. Chase was so excited that he could barely look at Zoey's face and kept staring at his food and asked, "What is it?"

"Well, face me first" Zoey took a deep breath and raised her shoulders because of her excitement over the gift she's about to give. Chase had high hopes and expected something he had long wanted for then turned to face Zoey who turned around and said, "open my backpack".

**A/N: I know the parent things is probably very random but hey, this story_ is_ an alternate reality after all. Anyway, I didn't add those details without a reason because the parents will play an important part in this story.  
**


	4. My One and Only Great Love

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Boris Yeltsin - I dunno much about iCarly but I do know that the sculpture here is normal lol  
**

"Hmm, let's see" Chase opened Zoey's backpack and lifted a teddy bear as big as the size of a normal backpack.

"Soo what do you think?" Zoey asked for Chase's opinion. Chase smiles at it and sees that the plush toy had a heart necklace that had carvings at the back that says:

**_Zoey_**

"Wow. This is weird, why does it have your name?" Chase looks at Zoey in a weird way.

"Huh? Well..so that whenever you're sad..you can…pretend that the teddy bear is me! And you'll be happy?" Zoey grins and apparently does not know what her name meant in the carving.

"Oh haha, thanks. But I feel reluctant to accept this gift 'cause I should be the one giving you gifts" Chase points out.

"Well, I knoww but it's what best friends do right?" Zoey said as she nudges Chase's arm. Chase looked happy and all and anyone can tell that they're having fun just by looking at them. But deep inside Chase's heart, the phrase _'...just best friends...' _echoed louder and louder.

Logan decided to visit Chase at his guest house.

"Heyy, let's go get food downstairs, I'm starving… I think I'm gonna faint" Logan complained.

"You go, I don't feel like going there" Chase said.

"Come on dude, are you seriously not going downstairs just because your "uncle" Smith is down there?" Logan inquired.

"He's not my 'uncle'" Chase said in disgust.

"Well, call him whatever but I'm still hungry" Logan continued to complain. Chase is working on his dinosaur sculpture. (it's Chase's hobby to build sculptures in this alternate reality) Logan sees the sculpture.

"Dude, that's awesome! You know what? You could sell that stuff fairly easy here!" Logan exclaimed.

"What do you mean sell? This is only a hobby of mine. Besides, don't you already have a fortune?" Chase explained.

"I was talking about you." Logan stared at Chase and then saw the teddy bear he got from Zoey. "Look just how shameful that is" Logan points at the teddy bear. "Zoey, the girl, is giving you, the guy, gifts. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"yeah yeah…easy for you to say." Chase didn't want to listen to Logan and just continued to sculpture his dinosaur.

"Well, it's your fault you didn't go to the place you were supposed to hand me the homework yesterday. I would've given you a tip for letting me borrow your homework but nooo you had to change plans because _your_ Zoey had to talk to you that day." Logan said. Chase squeezed the head of his dinosaur sculpture as soon as he heard Logan say 'your Zoey'.

"What do you mean _my _Zoey? She's not my Zoey okay?" Chase is feeling uneasy.

"Well it looks like your world revolves around her you know?" Logan reasoned. Chase tried to look at him seriously and stopped working on his sculpture.

"You're crazy. Can you mind your own business?" Chase said frustrated then went back to fix his sculpture."

"Yeah right. Maybe you're in love with her" Logan said. Chase suddenly broke the neck of his dinosaur sculpture when he heard what Logan said.

"N-no I don't!" Chase continues to argue.

Logan grabbed the remote and sat on the couch and said, "Chase, come on, I've been in a relationship with most of the girls here at PCA. I can tell if a person likes someone or not. I even wrote a book about this."

Chase is finally convinced that there's no way out for this situation. He looks at Logan sincerely, "Do I really look that obvious?"

"Dude of course! Only Zoey doesn't notice it." Logan said truthfully.

It was after school at PCA. Mid-terms are coming up. The gang went back to their dorms to study except for Chase and Zoey who stayed and sat near the fountain to study together. Zoey is concentrated on what she's reading while Chase pretends to write notes while stealing glances of her thinking about what Logan said. He then grabs a chip and fed Zoey. Zoey eats it without moving her eyes from the book. Chase looked at Zoey again but longer this time and that's when Zoey noticed it and looked at Chase and wondered why he was looking at her. Chase looked away as soon as he noticed Zoey looked back. Chase then pretends that he was scratching his head.

"Oh my god, Mr. Bender gives too much work even when we have mid-terms next week" Zoey said. Chase kept on fake writing something in his notebook because he was nervous. Zoey continued, "Chase, let me borrow your notes please". Chase was surprised and quickly closed his notebook.

"Uhmm, I'll give it to you later okay? Because.. I haven't fixed it yet" Chase added and then gave Zoey a forced smile.

"Oh-ohkay" Zoey said with a laugh because Chase is acting weird. Zoey looks at her book and then giggles. "Chase, look at this" she holds the bottom of the book with her right hand and held book closer to Chase. Zoey seems to have found something funny in the book because she kept on giggling randomly while she was talking, "Look at this, look at this short story Mr. Bender is making us read" she points at the specific thing she wants Chase to see at the book with her left finger. "Look at the title, _My One and Only Great Love _*giggles*_" _Chase smiles slightly. Zoey continued, "*giggle* very corny" .

Chase loses his smile. There was a two second pause and Chase finally spoke,

"Uh Zoey?" Chase looking back and forth at Zoey and the ground.

"Huh?" Zoey still smiling and looking at the book. Chase gulped and looked at Zoey's feet.

"Soo..uh how about you? Uhm..do you have a one and only great love?" Chase managed to say and then slowly looked at Zoey face.

"Sure" Zoey said without hesitation and looked at Chase and then looked back to her book. Chase then looked away the other direction and smiled.

Chase added, "Right now?" and looked at Zoey again.

Zoey replied, "Right now?" then looked at Chase. "Sure", she said without hesitation.

"Then who?" Chase looked happy. Zoey giggled before she talked.

"It's not who, it's what" Zoey said.

"Huh?" Chase looked confused.

"Really Chase. I haven't loved any guy, remember? I haven't even had a boyfriend" Zoey takes out an ipod from her pocket. "I only love one thing and that's music" Zoey smiles at Chase. Chase lost his hopes and sighed.

**A/N: Review if you like :]**


	5. Inspiration

**Chapter 5**

**Discalimer: I do not own Zoey 101**

**IMPORTANT: A major edit has been done to this chapter! The character Simon is supposed to be Rebecca. Sorry x[  
**

The following day, Zoey's band is rehearsing. Two boys and one girl are standing in front of the microphones. The two guys are wearing blue and red while the girl is wearing yellow.

"Our audition is soon. Zoey what's up with our song? When will it be finished?" The blue guy said.

"Sorry guys but it doesn't have the 'x-factor' yet" Zoey told them.

Chase and Logan are sitting in a bench near where the band is rehearsing.

Logan told Zoey, "Well Zoey, you need an inspiration you know. Just look around, just look, am I right?"

"Who? You?" Zoey asked Logan and thought it was funny.

The very thing girl in the yellow spoke, "You know what guys, that's not inspiration you see but a nightmare"

"Well, it's really embarrassing for you Ms. Bones since you're very sexy and beautiful." Logan replied. (note the sarcasm)

"Heyy, my waist size has gone up to size thirty if you didn't notice" the yellow girl argued.

"Yeah. You're right, I can't see it." Logan mumbled but the girl heard it anyway.

"I'm going to hit you if you don't stop talking" she said and about to get the guitar when her friends stop her.

"Well who's the inspiration you're talking about anyway?" Zoey asked.

"Chase, who else?" Logan said as he points at Chase. Chase is surprised and removed Logan's pointing finger.

"Hey are you nuts?" Chase is denying it. Everyone is cheering.

Zoey said, "Come on you guys..what was that?" As she walked half smiling towards Logan and Chase. She sits next to Chase and puts her hand around Chase's neck and crosses her legs.

"You guys can't tease Chase like that because he's a friend" Zoey explains. "And don't you guys know that he's already an inspiration to Jessica?(the skinny girl in yellow)

"Jessica?" Chase said in disgust. "..I need some air to breathe, let's go Logan" Then Chase and Logan walked away.

A late member came to the scene. His name was Erwin. "Sorry guys, I'm late. I had to pick up my cousin" Erwin explains. A girl was behind him and Erwin introduced her. "Here's my cousin." He introduces his cousin to the band members. "Rebecca, here are my band members". Rebecca and the band shook hands except for Zoey who was still in the bench.

Rebecca introduces herself to everyone. Zoey looked at Rebecca as if they've met before and approaches her.

"Hey, are you the Rebecca that Erwin recruited?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, Zoey!" Rebecca exclaimed in surpirse and embraced Zoey.

"Wait, wait wait, you mean you guys already met?" Erwin asked.

**A/N: Any ideas how Rebecca and Zoey are related?  
**


	6. Family trouble

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

"Yeah our moms are friends. They even went to school together. Her mom used to go to our house when we were younger." Zoey told Erwin.

Meanwhile, Logan and Chase caught enough fresh air and went back to sit on the bench. Logan looked at Rebecca curiously.

"Zoey, who's that?" Logan slightly embarrassed by Rebecca's beauty.

"Oh, this is Rebecca, Erwin's cousin." Zoey turns to Rebecca. "this is Logan, ..he claims to be a pretty boy" then laughs.

"I look like David Hasselhoff don't I?" Logan added. Rebecca forces a smile at Logan.

"Oh and how can I forget," Zoey points at Chase, "that's my best friend Chase"

Chase looks at her and smiles briefly "Hi", and waves his hand in a concise manner. Rebecca does the same thing and looks at Chase in a lovely way. Chase didn't notice it and faced Logan and resumed to talk with him while Rebecca continued to look and smile at Chase.

The guy in the blue asked Rebecca, "So where did you used to play?"

Rebecca looks at her, "Uhmm I played at Merix and Freedom Bar"

The guy in the red continued the talk, "By the way, Rebecca, our audition is coming up soon, it's going to be in Pathways"

The girl in the yellow talks, "in Sesame St."

The guy in the red speaks again, "it's coming soon but Zoey hasn't finished her original composition yet so we haven't really started"

"Why do you guys work hard for an original composition?" Rebecca asks.

Zoey is behind Rebecca and says, "Oh yea, cause I'm planning to—" Zoey was cut by Rebecca who totally ignored Zoey.

"People want to hear the popular songs right?" Rebecca trying to convince the band. "Why don't you guys just rearrange?" she says convincing the band. "What's your back up song?"

"In the meantime we're playing "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith" one of them said.

"Oh great! I have arrangements for that" Rebecca responded. The band all of a sudden agreed to play it instead of waiting for Zoey's unfinished composition. 'Alright, let's do this" Rebecca added.

The band starts playing "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing". Two of the guys played the electronic guitar. The girl in the yellow played as the back up singer while Rebecca played the piano and the lead singer. Rebecca was without a doubt a good singer and a good pianist. The band looked impressed at how good Rebecca played. Zoey just stood there and looked at the band in disbelief thinking that they don't appreciate and understand her point in making an original composition. Meanwhile, Logan and Chase started to jam with the song. Zoey seems to be still upset but has eased her emotions after hearing how good the music sounded with Rebecca in the band and then sits next to Chase and Logan.

Back in Zoey's guest house, her dad is drinking alcohol with his newly acquainted friends. Zoey's dad, who was drunk, started to talk to his friends about how great his band was and that people in Japan went crazy over them. His friends didn't believe him at first but thought that he was telling the truth later and started praising him.

"Yeahh, those were the good times…what a waste. Now I sing in the coal mines" everybody laughed. He takes a bottle of alcohol and chucks it in his mouth, "but hey, at least someone got my talent"

Zoey enters the house.

Zoey's dad turns around, "Oh there she is, go sing over here…go play the piano… show these people our family is something" Zoey's dad didn't speak clearly and paused every four words. Zoey figured out that he was drunk.

Zoey ignores him and starts to climb the stairs till her dad spoke louder, "Zoey, wait!" and then stands up and goes towards Zoey. Her dad took her arm and showed it to his friends.

"Guys, look at these fingers". He compares his fingers to ZOey. "just like mine right?" His drunken friends agreed without even know what they were saying.

Zoey's dad puts his arm around Zoey's neck and dragged her towards the piano. Zoey reluctantly follows.

"Dad, I still have things to do" Zoey reasoned.

His drunken dad tells his friends, "She's good at piano" then talks to Zoey, "come now Zoey, we only do this occasionally" then talks to his friends again, "she's really a shy kid."

Zoey's dad opens the piano and pulls out the chair. He taps the chair and then goes back to wrap his arm on Zoey's neck. "just play the chorus"

Zoey turns her head away from his dad because one, she didn't want to play the piano and two, her dad's breath smelled like alcohol.

Zoey's dad talked, "just show my friends the talent you got from me" Zoey looks at him with a serious face

"Dad, I never got any talent from you". Her dad looked at her with sadness and slowly removed his arms from Zoey's neck.

Zoey wished she could take back what she just said. She proceeds to say "…I'm sorry dad"

"Nevermind..you still have something to do." Her dad said.

"No, I'm really sorry.." Zoey apologized.

"Just go" his dad answered abruptly and turned his face away from Zoey. Zoey realizes she could not undo what happened and slowly advanced to the stairs. Zoey's dad continued to stare into space. Zoey's mom witnesses the whole thing and goes after Zoey.


	7. James

**Chapter 7**

Next morning, an irritated Chase and a silent Zoey walk to school slowly.

"What's the problem Zoey? You've been acting like I'm not here and haven't spoken since we left. We've been to random places but you still don't talk to me, what is the problem?" Chase asked Zoey curiously and irritably.

Zoey looked at Chase but still didn't say anything. Chase looks at her and said, "Tell me already"

"My dad got mad at me yesterday" Zoey broke her silence.

"Just apologize then." Chase said as if it was simple. "You can't even finish your song anymore because of this"

Suddenly a boy shouted for Chases' name.

Zoey and Chase looked around to see who it was. Chase looked at his back and saw his old friend in a distance. "Chase! Chase!" the boy kept calling.

Chase's eyes brightened up. "James!"

Zoey's sad face turned around and looked at James as he and Chase walked towards each other and gave each other a brotherly hug and shook hands. James was smiling and laughing to see Chase.

Zoey's vision of James was in slow motion when he smiled, laughed and shook hands with Chase.

"How long has it been, ages? How are you?" James asked Chase with a British accent. (James went to England for some years in this version)

"Dude, I thought you live in England now? What happened?" Chase asked.

"Well, you know my parents. They always change their mind. But if you ask me, I'm happy to be home. " James said as he smiled. He then looks around. "Actually, I'm supposed to meet Dave right now. He's coming soon.

"Uhmm.." Chase said.

"So, you wanna go? Let's go!" James said

A dazed Zoey starts walking towards them. "Uhmm, we still have something to do" Chase said as he pointed at Zoey to refer 'we' as him and Zoey.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot this is -" Chase was cut by Zoey.

Zoey abruptly tried to shake hands with James "Hi, I'm Zoey"

James shook her hand and gave her a smile "James"

Chase looked at the handshake.

Suddenly, a group of guys in a car called James' name. James looked up and saw them.

"Alright, so Chase I'll hit you up later."

"Sure"

"Same number?"

"Uh-huh"

"Okay, later!" James ran towards the car.

Chase said bye while Zoey was still dazed looking at James running. After three seconds, Zoey was able to say bye in a slow dreamy voice. Chase looks at Zoey and realizes what was going on. Zoey is still looking and smiling at James in the distance.

**Next scene**

The two are back at Chase's guest house. Zoey is walking fast after Chase who is also walking fast. They both climbed the stairs as Zoey spoke without stopping.

"Chase! How'd you become friends with him? How come I never knew him? We've been friends forever and you didn't tell me you had a cute friend!" Chase kept walking without answering Zoey and was heading towards his room. Zoey continues to talk excitedly. "I wonder what dorm he lives here at PCA" Chase opens his door and finally spoke to Zoey.

"Zoey, can you ask me one question at a time? He asks slightly laughing at Zoey's barrage of questions but suddenly turns insecure.

Chase drops his bag on his bed as Zoey stood at his door at Chase's back. Zoey looks up and smiles "I think I can finally finish the song"

As soon as Zoey said this, Chase's face turned worried, probably hurt. Zoey, still happy, slowly walks towards Chase and looks up again day dreaming. "Logan was right. I only need inspiration"

Chase didn't show his face and continued to show his back at Zoey but is unable to say anything.

Zoey notices the silence and then holds Chase's shoulders and gently shakes it. "Chase? You ok?"

Chase is startled because he is unable to hide his feelings and desperately attempts to smile. He still doesn't look at Zoey "Uh Yea—I'm fine, why?"

"What do you mean you're fine?" Zoey laughs "Just look at what you're doing!" Zoey points at Chase's hands.

Chase has accidentally put clay on top of his book. He is shocked and quickly slides the clay back to the clay container. Chase looked mad while doing this. Zoey questions again.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes!"

"How come you're so hot tempered today?" Chase walks over Zoey in order to go to the bathroom as Zoey spoke.

"You've been like that since we left school. Bad hair day?"

"Can you mind your own business?" Chase said deliriously.

"Oh, what kind of attitude is that?" Zoey asks Chase. Chase enters the bathroom and closes the door.

Chase is holding the faucet while his other hand is leaning on the wall. He stares blankly at the sink. Zoey talks from outside the bathroom, "You're shaving your facial hair aren't you?"

"No!"

There was rain and thunder and Zoey starts to fix the bed. Chase got out of the bathroom.

"So, what are you doing?" Chase asks.

"Well, what else? I'm preparing the bed to sleep" Zoey said a low voice.

"Starting today, you can't sleep here anymore."

Zoey looks at Chase thinking that Chase was joking but Chase looked serious.

Chase started to talk, "Can't you see? We're getting old"

Zoey jokes, "Well you are, you're even getting facial hair! But I'm still a baby! I'm still cute see?" Zoey makes a cute face.

"Ha. Really funny." Chase seems to be bored by her joke. "You even have a crush on my friend who has a British accent, so you're basically old. So you can get out" Chase said.

"Oh, I see, you're jealous!" Zoey points at Chase and smiles "Confess! You're jealous right?"

"You know what? You're conceited too. If you haven't noticed, my mom doesn't want you sleeping here anymore."

Zoey is saddened "You mom doesn't want me here anymore?"

"Yeah, so you can sleep in your dorm now"

Zoey talks in a soft voice "Fine..I'll go home..'cause you're making me leave.."

"Uh-huh. So starting today, you're going sleep in your own dorm okay?" Chase started to walk towards his book dirtied by clay to clean it. Chase had his back turned to Zoey. Zoey slowly walks away and then stops and looks at Chase's back. Chase does not turn around and show his face towards Zoey. Chase's face turned from bitter to unsure. Zoey inhales heavily while Chase isn't sure what to do. Zoey walks away. Chase remains to be in front of his book behind Zoey's direction and turns his head right and left to see where Zoey was but is unsure which way she has gone. She sees Zoey open the door and on his left side. He suddenly tries to say something, "Uhm–," but Zoey has already closed the door.

**A/N: Sorry! I haven't updated in a while x[ But here it is, Chapter 7! Expect Chapter 8 in a day or two! How do you guys like the story so far?**


	8. Zoey's date

**Chapter 8**

The following day, Zoey and her band are at the pool resort. Zoey and the girls are sitting on a table in their bikini playing cards. They resume talking about Jessica's problem. They continue to chat saying that Jessica should forget about her boyfriend because guys only cause problems, especially for the band. Four of the girls stood up to buy sandwich and juice. Zoey and Jessica are left in the table.

"Let's forget them. They're only guys." Jessica said. Zoey is unable to reply. "Hold on" Jessica continues, "how about you? What seems to be _your_ problem?"

Zoey looked cheerless and then told Jessica, "Well,..it's because the cute guy I like, you know, the British guy I told you about? It looks like Chase doesn't vote for him."

"You know, you're really not going to get Chase's vote. He's jealous!"

"What? Jealous? You're crazy" Zoey states in a normal tone as if she had heard people say it many times. Jessica giggles. "Can you guys stop making fun of me and Chase? He's a friend, not a lover" Zoey adds.

"I don't get you guys, it's obvious that you like each other you know" Jessica explained but Zoey only heard half what she said because something had caught her attention. James in his beach shorts is walking across from the pool where Zoey and his friends were stationed.

Zoey hysterically taps Jessica's lap to get her attention while locking her eyes at James. "Oh my God, Jes!" Zoey points across the pool "that's the guy I was talking to you about! James! Look!" Zoey points at him and stands up from sitting. Jessica is still sitting but turns around and sees James and then also stands up. Four of the girls who tried to buy juice came back at the same time.

Jessica is as dazed as Zoey is "No wonder! You picked a god!"

Four of the girls were also as dazed as they were. One of the girls added, "What a hunk!"

"Wow!" the other girl implied.

"That's a perfect ten!" another girl said.

"Oh my god" yet another girl commented.

"Woah…his shorts is gorgeous!" the last girl said. The girl closest to her looked at her, "What! His shorts?"

"Hey guys, that's Zoey's boy" one of the girls said. All of the girls came close to Zoey.

"No way" one of the girls said.

"I think it would be cool to go eye him" one of them said.

"Nooo, it would be cooler if we ignored those kinds of guys" the other girl argued.

Zoey finally speaks up, "Tami's right, it's better if we ignore them" although she didn't really mean it. Everybody made sounds to express their disbelief in Zoey.

"You probably won't go because you're a B cup aren't you?" Jessica said (if you remember, Jessica is very skinny as told in a previous chapter) "Just look at mine, this is a D cup you're looking at, you're just scared" Jessica taunts. Everybody laughs.

"Zoey, I don't think you even know the guy" Tami said.

Meanwhile, James challenged his friend Dave a race in the pool. James and his friend are swimming across the pool and are in their way to Zoey and her friends.

Zoey talked back, "I know him! That's James" Everyone made sounds of disbelief again. Zoey started to walk away from the group. Everybody was telling Zoey to prove it.

Zoey was on her way to the end of the pool where James and his friend were heading. Everyone was cheering for Zoey. Zoey was now standing at the end of the pool looking at her friends and had a determined look on her face. Zoey was about to back out but her friends' support kept her standing there. Rebecca bumps into the group drinking juice. She asks what was happening and the group told her.

Zoey reached out her hand to James who just won the race.

James removes the water from his face and throws his arms above his head to celebrate his victory. James was smiling and looked at Dave and said, "I won!"

Zoey is still reaching out her hand to James. "Hi James" Zoey said in a charming way.

James looked at Zoey, "Hi" and gave out a smile. "and you are?"

"C'mon James, let's race back. Backstroke this time" Dave said.

James smiled at Zoey again and then swam back with Dave. Zoey got splashed a little bit by the water.

"Our candidate lost!" Jessica exclaimed. Everyone was laughing. Zoey looked embarrassed at first but smiled after looking at her friends.

Jessica went in front of the group, "Excuse me" she was about to make a joke.

Jessica kneeled on the ground and then re-acted what happened. She removed the water from her face. Tami made a sexy pose and went in front of Jessica and reached out her hand then talked in a very girly voice, "Hi"

Jessica looked at Tami and then turned her head away to ignore her, "and you are?" and then proceeds on making a fake backstroke. Everybody laughed again.

Zoey looked at them as if they were weird.

**Next scene**

Narration: The following day at PCA.

Zoey is leaning in a pole fence, facing the opposite way where Chase was facing. Chase was sitting his butt on the pole. Chase didn't look at anything in particular and anxiously scratched her phone and spoke, "What do you want me to do? Give you a date?" He asks politely.

Zoey finally turns to face Chase. She suddenly looked excited and happy "Chase! That's what I've been dying to say but I was…embarrassed" and then giggles in embarrassment.

Chase's eyes got wider and opened his mouth a little bit. Zoey nudges Chase's arm and says, "Pleaassee? Help me with him?"

Chase looks at her clearly looking unhappy to where the conversation was going. "Are you serious? You're going to make _me_ a bridge?"

Zoey turns her head down, "If it's possible.." She looks at Chase again. "Chase, please, just help me with him. Set me up with him even once and I'll never ever bother you about him again" Zoey attempted to convince Chase. Chase who does not want to do the favor looks down for two seconds. Zoey is anxious to wait for his reply, "Soo? Is it okay with you?" Zoey asked Chase with hope. Chase looks at her and then to his right and then to his left not knowing what to say. If only she knew. Chase turned away to keep Zoey from seeing his face. Chase looked as if he was about to make a decision that would change his life.

**Next Scene**

Narration: Chase is at James dorm.

Chase is sitting in the living room facing James while James is eating yogurt in a tall chair.

Chase spoke, "She's a conceited girl. Stinky! And..and..corny! She has no sense of humor at all"

James looks at Chase confused. "Hold on for a minute. So Chase, let me get this straight. You're trying to make me date this girl but you're saying that she's not girlfriend material? What's up with that? How can I fall in love with her?"

"Well, not really…Zoey's a girlfriend material..I think you saw him already….Oh! When we were walking in the park… and I think you guys met in the swimming pool"

James thinks at the top of his head and remembers. "Ohhh, so she's Zoey! I remember! She was pretty funny."

Chase quickly said, "She's a trying hard musician" with a dark voice.

"An artist?" James smiles at Chase, "Woww, a musician? She probably has an exciting personality" James said.

Chase didn't like how the conversation was going. He tried to think quickly and then added, "but….she's dumb you know! She really doesn't like studying. Her brain is tomato, squash, and full of air"

"Of course, that's how musicians are you know? They get low or bad grades in school and you think they're dumb but they're genius, they just think differently" Chase seems to be in trouble thinking of more bad things to say about Zoey. James continued, "It's like when they see things, they see things in a different perspective" James finalized.

Chase spoke to himself, "Oh god, I'm an idiot" and shook his head.

"Huh? What was that Chase?" James asked.

"Oh! I said uhmm, you're date, ASAP okay?" Chase said.

"Sure" James looked at Chase. "Chase, you're going too okay?"

Chase looked at James in shock, "Me?"

"Uh-huh"

Chase laughs and made a warning gesture at James. "Naaa, haha nooo, no-no. I was a bridge first and now a chaperone, haha noo. No."

**A/N: What do you guys think will happen? How will Chase cope seeing James with his secret love, Zoey? You'll have to wait for Chapter 9! **


	9. Chase Bleeding in Love

**Chapter 9**

**Next Scene**

**Narration: Chase comes home to the guest house.**

Zoey runs in to Chase's door and hugs him hysterically.

"Chase, I love you!" Zoey hugged Chase too tight she almost choked Chase.

"Hold on hold on!" Chase said.

"Chase! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Did you know James finally agreed to have a date with me? He ignored me before! How did you do it? And you're also coming with us! You're soo nice!" Zoey hugs Chase again.

Zoey continues to talk, "Oh my god, you're so nice! I owe you my life, my future, you're an angel Chase!" Chase wasn't so happy but Zoey didn't notice it.

"You know what Zoe, you're overreacting. It's only a date" Chase says.

"I don't care!" She smiles. "Now, I have a chance with James. I have a chance! I love you Chase!" Zoey is so excited she hugs Chase again. "I love you very very very much!" Chase finally smiles but then loses it after a few seconds.

Zoey tried to pick something from her pocket and yet spoke again, "and because of that, I will give you a gift!" Chase was sad knowing that he had just helped the one she loves date someone else. Chase looked down while Zoey was looking for the gift in her pocket.

Zoey finally got the gift. It was a friendship ring. "Tada!"

Chase looked up and tried to look happy as soon as Zoey found the ring. The ring was a normal silver ring that had black and blue backgrounds. Zoey grabbed Chase's left arm and puts the ring in Chase's thumb.

Chase looks up to her in doubt, "what is this?"

Zoey smiles at Chase, "That's the symbol of our friendship", she said sincerely. She continued to talk, "I have another one for myself". She picks another similar ring from her pocket and shows it to Chase. "Tada!" She puts the ring in her left thumb.

"Game?" Zoey says. Both of them did their exclusive handshake. "Best friends forever?"

Chase smiles and nods his head. The two executed the last step of their handshake which was to bump each others forehead by each others hand. They both laughed.

"Okay! You know what Chase, I don't really know how to live my life if you weren't here"

Chase slightly smiles at Zoey.

"Thanks again!" Zoey hugs Chase, again. Chase is unsure about how he feels. He feels happy because Zoey continues to show her love for him but sad because she likes someone else.

**Next scene**

**Narration: Zoey and Chase are in the restaurant similar to the one in Season 4 "Dinner for too many"**

Zoey had her hands tied while she looked around everywhere without looking at anything in particular and taps her foot rapidly.

"Zoe? Zoey?" Chase tried to get Zoey's attention but Zoey continued to look around nervously.

"Zoey!" Chase spoke louder.

"…what?" Zoey said quietly.

"Can you breathe a little bit less? You're taking all the oxygen in this restaurant." Chase said.

"..I'm nervous" Zoey said. "Does he even like this restaurant?"

"Of course, that's why we're here right now"

"That makes me more nervous.."

"How come?" Chase asked.

"Well..first, he might not like me..Second, I don't have a lot of money.."

"You try to date but you don't even have money" Chase says rolling his eyes.

Suddenly James enters the restaurant.

"Hey guys" James proceeds to sit. Zoey is still looking down and Chase is still looking at Zoey after their conversation.

"Anything wrong?" James asks.

"Oh, nothing..Everything's fine here" Zoey says in a slightly uncomfortable tone.

Chase puts his hand on his forehead, looks down and talks to himself sarcastically, "This is just going to be great"

"What was that, Chase?" James heard Chase mumble.

"Oh, nothing! Uh..the waiter's here"

The waiter asks them if they were ready for their orders.

"Zoey, James, let me do the honor okay? I've planned everything" Chase said.

"Sure" James says.

Chase took the menu and started ordering.

Chase ordered several expensive things. "For starters, we'll have the premium shrimp soup, one bottle of best vintage of champagne, plus _escargot, _and oysters, and your…"

Zoey secretly bumps Chase's foot under the table to make him stop. Chase is doing this because he wants to ruin the date.

"Mhmmm, delicious. Can't wait" James says.

Chase felt Zoey's foot but bumps Zoey's foot back.

"and to finish all..we'll have crembole, mango peach flambay, and Italian jalu" Chase finalized. "How about you Zoey? You want something more?"

Zoey seems to be sweating thinking about how much she was going to pay.

"..oh, nothing! Uhmm water" Zoey said while trying to fake smile in order to look good for James. The waiter walks away.

James wanted to start a conversation. "How strange Zoey, this is the first time we've seen each other. Well, although Chase and I are very close, I hardly go to her guest house because the environment there is very dirty. It's because guest from other states stay there right? Well how about you? Where do you live?"

"Uhmm..I live near Chase's guest house" Zoey says. "Our parents are both guests here at PCA. We're neighbors.." she says uncomfortably.

James wanted to start a conversation but it looked like it wasn't going well. There was an awkward silence.

James tried to break the silence, "Uhmm oh the tennis courts. I heard you go there often."

"Yeah. When I was in middle school. I was..a ball girl." Zoey says. There goes another awkward answer.

"Ohh..haha…really?" James tried to make things not awkward.

"But I'm working with music right now..uhmm I have a band right" Zoey points out for her last attempt to make the date a success.

"Oh really?" James seemed to be more interested now.

"Yeah, uhmm before I even knew how to read, I already played the piano. When my dad and mom fights, I'd just play the piano and I don't hear them anymore" Zoey was finally talking normally.

"Zoey, you know what" James leans towards Zoey a bit more. "We're alike, I mean we like the same things about music" James says interested. Zoey seemed to be happy to hear it. She couldn't believe it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so what else? What else do you like about music?" James leaned a lot closer to Zoey now and Zoey did the same. The two were basically just a foot apart from each other. Chase looks at them in disgust.

Zoey seemed to have a lot of things to talk about "Well, my band plays pop/rock"

"Pop/rock? Wow"

"Yeah, but I prefer ballad and I compose love songs! I'm actually composing one right now"

"Love songs? Nice" James said who seemed to be very interested in talking.

"Yeah, the second stanza is still not finished, but you can really feel the love"

"Uh-huh"

James and Zoey continued to talk like this. Chase, who was on the other side of the table watched the two getting along well. Chase drinks his water. He felt alone and hurt. Chase breathes heavily and stares blankly and thinks about how sad it is that the one he loves doesn't know how much she's hurt him. Chase's heart is being broken into pieces as the two kept talking. Chase looks at Zoey in a sentimental way and feels that the Zoey he once knew will slowly drift away from his life.

**A/N: Sorry if I haven't updated much! I've been busy lately but I've also outlined the story for the future chapters! and I gotta say, the next few chapters will be AWESOME you _might_ CRY! You can't miss it! haha Stay tuned ! :D**


End file.
